Tricks, Treats, and Video Games
by Bella Wolff
Summary: As long as the rain held off, it would be a perfect day... for some. For others, not so much. Today was Halloween: A free-for-all for the La Push Pack. Yes, there would be many tricks and treats for them today. And it would all start out this morning to a very unsuspecting Bella Black. Like video games? You might want to take a peek! Rated T mostly for language. Halloween one-shot.


**Hey guys! I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth! I have been writing, but I'm just having a really tough time trying to get the words onto paper! I've decided that I should write out the ENTIRE story before I start posting, so that there's not months in between updates. I'm currently about 35,000 words in, and working on it! I figured I'd make a random one-shot so that you guys knew what was happening :) . Oh, and by the way, if you read my last story, A RESTART, and voted on the last chapter, I've decided to pursue writing the first story, so... Yeah. Also, yes I am aware that Halloween isn't for a few more months.**

**Anyways, on with my cute little one-shot (which also took surprisingly long to write :P).**

"Boo!"

"EEK!"

It was a gloomy October day in La Push, Washington. As long as the rain held off, it would be a perfect day... for some. For others, not so much. A few months prior, the Chief of the tribe's only son had gotten married. To a white woman none the less. As if him getting married wasn't news enough. Although nobody argued. What could they do? Considering she was protected by nine of the toughest men on the reservation...Yeah, there was nothing they could do.

But today was Halloween. In other words, a free-for-all for the nine men mentioned above. Yes, there would be many tricks and treats today for them. And it would all start out this morning to a very unsuspecting Bella Black.

"Jacob! You scared me half to death!" The brown haired, doe eyed woman sat up in bed, breathing heavily from the scream she had let out moments before. The large dark-skinned man sitting on the ground next to her was about to pass out from fits of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, you should've seen your face!"

"Jake, that was not funny!" She pulled the scream mask off of his face and hit him with it. Not that it really did anything because... Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention that Mr. Black was a werewolf? Oh yes, and the Alpha of his pack to make it even better...Worse?

"Hey! That was _not_ nice, Bells." He snatched the mask from her hands, dusting it off dramatically. The small girl just rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, you're right. Because waking someone up by scaring the hell out of them is _so_ much nicer!"

"I'm glad that you see my way of thinking, hon'." Both of the young adults stood up and had a squint-off; which if you were watching would be close to comical because the girl was over a foot shorter than the massive shape-shifter. "So Quil and Embry are going to come by later today," Jacob said in the midst of their contest.

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"That's confidential."

"Are you going to try to give me a heart-attack?"

"Pshhhh, noooo," he drawled, unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. Well, is Claire at least going to come over with Quil?" **(A/N: Claire is Bella's age, and she and Quil are engaged.)**

"Of course." He grinned mischievously, as if her already had a plan... which he probably did.

"Can you at least try not to kill me today?"

"No promises," he said with another grin. Bella just sighed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Jacob followed her but she put a hand on his chest.

"Nope. Not after what you pulled this morning." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Uh uh. It's not going to work, Jake." He started to whine. "Stop it, you overgrown fleabag!" He suddenly growled and jumped at the small girl, lifting her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "JACOB BLACK YOU PUT ME RIGHT BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she shouted, pummeling his back with her tiny fists.

"Not a chance, Bells," he said with a smile, smacking her butt with his free hand and laughing at her squirming body. After a few minutes of her antics, he set her down on the bathroom counter and spun around to turn on the shower. When he turned back around to face her, she was gone.

"Bella?"

No answer.

"Bells?"

Still no answer.

Jacob shut off the shower and look in the bedroom. Empty. He went down the stairs to find that the living room was empty as well. He finally went into the kitchen to find it as she left it yesterday. _Where did she go?_ he thought.

Meanwhile, said-person was running around in the forest giggling like a goon. She couldn't believe that she had just successfully snuck around Jacob and made it out here! Although she had no real idea where she was going, she knew he would find her eventually, and just that thought was hilarious to her. She stopped running and started to walk, tired from having to sprint away. Suddenly, something cold and wet touched the middle of her back and she shrieked in surprise.

She turned around to face whatever had snuck up on her. "Seth! You scared the hell out of me!"

Seth whined in response. _Sorry. _He then cocked his head at her. _Why are you here?_

She looked down at herself. Yeah, she thought, I guess it's a little weird seeing your Alpha's imprint running about the woods laughing hysterically in only her _very_ skimpy summer PJ's (because sleeping with a werewolf was HOT...in both ways...)and unbrushed hair.

"It's ok, Seth. Jake pulled a mean Halloween prank on me this morning, so now I'm running away to live in the woods forever."

A throaty cackle came from Seth's muzzle as he laughed at the whole prospect of it. He could imagine Jake at home going crazy wondering where she had gone. But he would find her scent going out the door eventually and... Seth had an idea. He lay down on the ground in front of the small brunette and whined at her.

"Seth, what are you doing?" she questioned.

Seth just whined again and poked her leg with his nose.

It then clicked in her mind what Seth wanted her to do. She giggled and climbed onto his back. He stood up and turned his head to the side, flashing her a wolfy grin. Then, without a single warning, he took off, forcing Bella to make a quick grab at his long, sandy fur.

Bella squealed in delight at the speed. Jacob used to take her out for rides all of the time, but now that he was Alpha and they both had jobs, they rarely had any time together, much less time to go running for fun through the forest. Being with Seth reminded her of those old times, and she relished in the moment.

Seth was having fun, but on the other end he knew he was going to catch hell from his Alpha after he figured out what happened. Although he knew Bella would protect him, once she was gone, all Hades would break loose. But at the moment, the young wolf was just going to go with it and take Bella for a ride on his patrol route.

_Dude, Jake is going to kill you for this_. Jared was running patrols with Seth at the time, and he wanted to watch the train wreck that was bound to happen later.

_Nah, Bella will skin his hide if he puts one paw on me._ Although, Seth did have his doubts.

_Well, I want to be there for the action. _With that, Jared made his way over to where Seth was running farther from the reservation with Bella. Bella looked over at the brown wolf that had pulled up next to Seth.

"Hi, Jared!" she shouted, hearing his laugh/cackle in reply. She smiled and buried her face into Seth's fur so the wind didn't whip her eyes.

Then Jacob phased in.

_Have any of you guys seen, Bella? I can't find her anywhere!_ The terrified voice of their Alpha came through the pack mind and the two pups did their best to guard their thoughts.

_Uh, nope we haven't seen her._ Jared replied coolly.

_I caught her scent outside of the house and I don't know where she is and I'm freaking out!_ On one hand, the wolves felt bad for hiding his imprint. He sounded so broken, even in his thoughts. On the other hand, this was _way _funny.

The two wolves were so busy trying to hide their thoughts, that they didn't pay attention to where they were going. They broke through a line of trees and their distraught Alpha was curled up in a ball where Bella had gotten onto Seth. He leaped up at their entrance.

Shock, confusion, anger, relief...Sorry; shock, relief, confusion, anger._ What the hell is this?!_ The snarling russet wolf stalked towards the quivering sandy and brown wolves. Bella looked up from Seth's fur.

"Seth, what are you- Oh, hey, Jakey!" The petite brunette gave a shining smile at the pissed off canine. Jacob growled in response to her perky attitude. His thoughts were a jumble of ferociousness, and the wolves could barely register anything but _protect, imprint, lost, betrayed, Bella, kill, MINE._ The only thing stopping Jacob from murdering Seth right there, was that Bella was still on his back and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh, Jake, don't get your panties in a twist. I was gone for, like, two seconds." The two wolves snorted at her choice of words. Jacob just shot them the death glare. He took another step forwards, and the wolves immediately took a step back in fear. None of them noticed the anger rising in the small girl. The only thing scarier than an angry Jacob, was an angry Bella."JACOB!" All of them jumped at the power coming from such a small girl. " You will not touch a little _hair_ on either one of their skins, do you hear me? It's _Halloween_ and you're not scared of _anything_ except when I'm gone! How else was I supposed to get you back? Plus, I was gone for literally five minutes. This was _my _idea, and if you punish them in any way for helping me, then I swear to god I won't cook for a week, and I'll use your fur for a rug." The wolf in question lowered his head in acquiescence. A king only bows to his queen.

"Are we clear?" Jacob nodded his head, still not looking up at her. Bella slide off of Seth and walked over to him. Seth and Jared left to give the two privacy. She gently weaved her hands into the fur on his head. "Hey," she said softly, trying to tilt his head towards her. "Look at me, Jake." He slowly brought his eyes to hers. "I love you, but you can't be so overprotective. You've gotta let me have a little fun too. Anyways, it's not like Seth and Jared were going to let anything bad happen to me." He knew she was right. He had overreacted. She scratched behind his ear, causing a purr-like sound to come out of his throat. "Let's go home," she whispered.

Jacob lowered himself to the ground, and Bella climbed onto his back. She molded into his fur and they started off towards home.

...

Claire and Bella were giggling in the kitchen. They were just finishing their Halloween costumes. Rachel, Emily, and Kim would be coming over later to put theirs on. Every year the girls come up with a theme, and this year, they were going with video game characters. Plus, they were all going to go with the sexy versions of the costume for the first time, which they were sure would drive the boys wild. Now, none of them really had the first clue about video games, so they hoped they'd gotten ones that the boys knew. They were always playing games together on the Wii in the Blacks' living room, so sometimes they caught on to some of the names.

Bella was Link from the Legend of Zelda. She had the green dress, plus the hat, knee-high brown boots, brown belt, sword, and even the shield. Emily was Sonic. She had an adorable blue dress, white gloves, blue spiked hat, and Sonic's red running shoes as heels. Claire was Mario. She had a one piece dress that looked like Mario's top and overalls, the red hat with an M on it, white gloves, and black heels. She also had a cute little hammer. Kim was the cutest little Pikachu. She had a yellow dress with a zigzagged tail in the back, a yellow fuzzy hat with pointed ears, and yellow heels. We even found an adorable pokéball necklace for her. Rachel was Yoshi. She had a green dress with a little tail in the back, a green fuzzy hat with orange spikes on the back, green and white gloves, and orange fuzzy slippers that went all the way up to the knee.

They had no idea what the full costumes actually looked like. Bella and Claire were making the finishing touches, and none of them had tried on the full outfit; only bits and pieces for sizing purposes.

The girls also had costumes for the guys to correspond with the girls. Although, this was the first year they were doing corresponding, so they had no idea what the girls were...or what themselves were, yet. The girls would blindfold them if they needed something sized. Jacob was Dark Link (to mach Bella's Link), Paul was Bowser (to match Rachel's Yoshi), Quil was Luigi (to match Claire's Mario), Jared was Ash (to match Kim's Pikachu), Sam was Shadow (to match Emily's Sonic), Seth was Toad(Super Mario), Embry was King Boo (Super Mario), Leah was Sheik(Legend of Zelda), Collin was Tails(Sonic), and Brady was Knuckles(Sonic).

The girls thought that this was going to be the best Halloween yet.

Meanwhile, the boys were hatching their evil plan. Only Quil, Embry, and Jacob were in the living room, but the others were in on the trick too. It would take place while the girls were getting their costumes ready. In the middle of the three boys, was a cardboard box. If there was one thing that all girls had a common fear of, it was this.

Spiders.

They had gone to the local nature center and picked up a whole bunch. They were trained not to bite people and weren't poisonous, but they were _huge_. The experts at the center had told them everything about them, but they weren't paying attention. They didn't even know the names of them. Well... Quil and Embry had named them on the way to Jacob's house. Claire had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ok, Jake, so this one is Stephano," Quil started, pointing at one of the spiders.

"This one is Jennifer," Embry said... and so on and so forth.

"This little guy over here is Teddy."

"Gandalf."

"Bob."

"Gabe."

"Maya."

"Edgar."

"Mr. Chair."

"And this one is Marzia," Embry finished. Ten spiders in all, ten wolves, five girls... two for each. (**A/N: Any Bros out there who understand all the names? ;) )**

"Oh my god they are going to _flip_ out!" Jacob exclaimed.

_DING DONG._

The doorbell rang signaling that the pizza was here. It was five, and everyone was coming over to celebrate Halloween at six. Bella came out of the kitchen. "I'll get it." The boys furiously covered up the box with the flaps on either side. But thankfully Bella wasn't looking as she was opening the door to the pimply-faced pizza delivery guy. Jacob shot daggers at the young teenager when he wouldn't stop staring at her chest. She was too oblivious to notice, but Jacob had had enough when he kept dropping the money Bella kept having to bend down to get.

"Is everything ok, honey?" Jacob pulled up next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, it's fine, but my clumsiness is kicking in again," she said while rolling her eyes. As Jacob knew she might be the clumsiest person to ever walk the planet, he knew better than to think it was she who was dropping the small coins.

"Here, Bells, you take the pizza inside and I'll get the money," Jacob compromised. She happily agreed and took the four large boxes into the kitchen, completely unaware that her husband was about to literally rip off the head of the small, scraggly, teenage boy in their doorway. Quil and Embry dragged him away before any permanent damage could be done.

When the girls told them that the costumes were all hidden, the boys came into the kitchen to eat pizza. Quil, Embry, and Jacob each got a pizza, while the two women shared only one. No less than thirty seconds after they finished their pizzas, Bella was pushing them back out of kitchen so they could finish up.

Ten minutes later the rest of the pack started to arrive. The girls were giggling in the kitchen and the guys kept laughing maniacally in the living room. After another twenty minutes, the girls came out with the packs' costumes. Since there were five girls and ten wolves, each girl had to hurry and get two people ready at the same time.

"Ok, boys! Ready?" Bella shouted, being the first of the girls to emerge from the kitchen. The box of spiders was hidden under the couch for the time being. The five women all came out with two costumes in each hand, and each of them had a box of makeup to decorate their faces.

"Jake, Leah, sit down," Bella instructed the two wolves. They changed quickly and Bella helped them with accessories and makeup. The rest of the girls followed in suit. Once they were all done giving the pack makeovers, the wolves ran around the house, hitting each other with swords, throwing pokéballs at one another, and punching with fake knuckles.

"Oh my god, this costume is so cool!" Quil exclaimed, straightening his Luigi hat.

"Yup, so you guys just don't screw up your costumes, and we're going to go get ours on," Bella announced, leading the girls into the kitchen

In all of the excitement, the guys almost forgot their prank. Almost. Paul pulled the cardboard box out from under the couch. Each pack member reached into the box to pull out a spider at random.

"Gandalf!" Quil exclaimed, pulling a brown spider out of the box. "Embry, look! I got Gandalf!"

"I got Edgar!" Embry replied, and they both began to talk vigorously about their spiders, almost like they were trading cards.

Last but not least, Seth reached into the box. His hand came up empty. "Hey, guys? There are no more spiders." Quil and Embry looked around at all of the spiders.

"Fucking Gabe!" They both said at the same time, causing them both to laugh at the private joke that nobody else understood. Their laughter died down and the house was eerily quit.

Until Rachel screamed.

A glass shattered.

That scream caused a chain reaction. First, the screaming of the other imprints in the kitchen, followed by the nine large men dashing into the small room to aid them.

Chaos.

Kim was screaming on top of the counter, Claire and Emily were trying to open the back door to escape, Rachel was throwing everything she got her hands on onto the floor, and Bella was freaking out in the corner of the room, unable to go anywhere due to the glass shards all around her.

The boys burst through the door, taking all of this in stride. Jared was the first one to find the object of their terror. "Really?" He bent down to pick it up. Embry rushed forward to it.

"Gabe!" He scooped up the black spider out of Jared's hand and walked out of the room, pointing his finger at it and scolding it like a small child. Quil followed him out of the room, after retrieving Claire from outside and making sure she was ok. Jacob shook his head, and pushed away the glass to help Bella.

"You ok?" He took her hand and guided her around the shards. She was shaking.

After finally getting over her shock and fright, she became angry."Why the hell was there a huge ass spider in our house?" Sam had come in from outside, having also gotten Emily from where she was running outside.

"Uh..." All of the boys looked at their feet as the five women all stared them down. They weren't expecting them to get _mad_, but apparently they were furious. The wolves had expected them to scream and then laugh it off as a Halloween trick.

"Trick or treat?" Jared tried. Kim smacked him in the back of his head with a nearby frying pan. He yelped in pain.

Bella walked right of up Jacob so that they were chest to chest... well, chest to stomach because of height difference. "Out. Now," she said in the sternest 'you don't want to mess with me right now' voice. The boys all slowly started to back out of the room; none of them wanted to piss them off anymore than they already were. Just as Jacob was turning to head out the door, Bella spoke again. "Leave us to change into our costumes, and make sure that all of those damn spiders are _out_ of our house, _this instant!_" she shrieked.

Jacob nodded his head furiously , dashing out of the room as quickly as he could. When the door shut behind him, the girls all burst out into quiet fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, Bella! That was hilarious!" Kim whispered, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, did you see their faces! They totally thought we were pissed at them!" Emily giggled.

"Kim, hitting Jared with the frying pan? Genius!" Bella laughed.

Claire was wiping tears away with her hand. "That was too good. And they thought _they_ had tricked _us_!"

The girls continued their soft laughter for a few more minutes until they decided to change into their costumes.

The boys on the other hand...

"Oh god we are never doing that again!" Jacob said once they were out of the room. They all started to put their spiders back into the box.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that they would get so mad!" Jared said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, haha, I bet Bella isn't going to cook for you for a week!" Collin laughed at Jacob. All of the imprinted boys sighed at the wrath they were sure to get once they were alone with them.

They decided that Embry would take the spiders back to the nature center. Quil said goodbye to each and every arachnid at the door."Goodbye! I'll miss you! You especially, Gandalf! You be good, Gabe!" Quil waved Embry off.

"Quil... They're just spiders," Paul snickered.

"They were more than that!" he exclaimed, taking down his Luigi hat in respect. Sam shook his head at his childishness.

The boys stood in the living room in silence for what seemed like forever. Almost as soon as Embry was through the door after just having come back, they heard Bella's voice from behind the kitchen door. "Ready, guys?" They all sat down on the couches and awaited for the girls to come out so they could see their costumes. They waited for a while.

"Uh, you comin', Bells?" Jake asked after the long pause.

"You have to say you're ready, because I don't think you are," she replied, her voice muffled a little by the door.

Seth rolled his eyes, before shouting at the top of his lungs, "READY, BEL-LAAAA!" They heard the girls giggle behind the door before Bella slithered around it, so that she came out and nobody else could see inside. The moment the door opened, the karaoke in the corner of the room turned on by the remote to play 'The Lost Woods' theme from the Legend of Zelda. The boys all whistled and cat called. Bella blushed, but did twirls and poses in her Link costumes. Jacob was about to stand up to hug her, tell her she was beautiful, etc, and maybe get off the hook for the spider incident earlier, but she called him out.

"Sit!" He lowered himself back onto the couch. "We're doing a show," she smiled at the group before pushing a button on the karaoke machine, making the music stop. They all looked at her in shock and horror; Bella can't sing. She turned around with the mic, seeing all of the horrified faces. She dropped her jaw in mock anger. "You guys are so mean! No, I'm not going to sing." The room let out a sigh of relief. Bella dropped her jaw again and hit the closest wolf to her in the back of the head with the microphone; which just so happened to be Jared.

"Ouch! Seriously?!" he exclaimed, rubbing his already bruised head.

Bella laughed before putting the mic up to her lips. "Brady, be a doll and turn on that camera over there." Behind the couches was a camera on a tri-pod pointing at the kitchen door. The wolves had wondered what it was for, but when Claire had put it up earlier, they were instructed not to touch it. Brady got up and turned the camera on. "Ok, Brady you're in charge of pictures for now," Bella told him. He turned a shade of white. He could _not_ screw up or he'd get his ass kicked with a frying pan.

Bella bent over and pushed the button on the music player, and the Super Mario Bros theme came on. Bella started to talk in an announcer voice into the mic so she could be heard over the music. "And first up, from the Land of Super Mario, we have _Yoshi_!" With that, Rachel came out of the kitchen and started to pose for the guys, who showed her as much enthusiasm as they did Bella. Flashes were coming from the back of the room where Brady was rushing to take as many pictures as he could. As the song ended, Rachel went to stand over by Bella. The song switched over to the main theme from 'Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.'

"Next up we have, all the way from Mario Land herself, _Mario!"_ Bella called. Claire came out, posing with her hammer and walking around the room. The camera flashed, the boys cheered, Claire posed. When she was done, the music changed over to the theme from Pokémon. "Thirdly, taking a break from catching them all, we have, _Pikachu!"_ Kim stepped out. It was the same as the three that came before her, except that for her finale, she threw a pokéball, hitting Jared square in the nose.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jared shouted, covering his nose. His face started to turn red from all of the laughter directed at him from everyone in the room. After the laugh-fest, Bella picked up the mic from the floor; she had dropped it when Jared yelled in outrage.

"And finally! Last but certainly not least, '_escaping from the city'... Sonic!"_ When Emily stepped out, the track changed to 'City Escape', from Sonic Adventure 2. The boys laughed at Bella's reference to the song before clapping and cheering Emily on. When the song ended, Bella rushed over to Brady and put the camera on a mode that had in flashing every second. The final song on the CD started to play, and all of the girls got the boys up out of their spots.

"Partaaaaaaaaaay!" Claire yelled. Everyone replied with a similar yell or whistle. They all started dancing around the Blacks' living room, dancing to the mash up of all of the songs that played earlier.

Afterwards, they all took some more pictures before starting to settle down. A few trick or treaters even came by, ringing the doorbell ever so often. Someone would rush towards the door to give out candy. And someone always had to have an eye on the sweets to make sure no wolves stole some. At about 9:00pm, the girls got everyone dessert (because they were tired of having to swat them away from the candy bowl)while the boys - inspired by their costumes- played video games on the Wii.

It was 11:00pm when the Blacks' were finally left alone in their house, exhausted from the nights activities. They had just finished cleaning up downstairs and were now getting ready for bed.

Jacob flopped down face first onto the bed in their room. "Ugh, what a night. I'm so tired," he said, yawing loudly while stretching his arms over his head. Bella laughed at him from the sink, rubbing off her makeup with a damp towel.

"I know, but come here so I can wipe your make up off. You're getting it all over the comforter!" she scolded him. He slowly got up from the bed and made his way towards her. She lifted her hand to his face to wipe away the little bit of makeup she had applied onto his face to accent his costume. When she was done, she patted him on the cheek. "There," she said.

"Can I change out of my costume now?"

"Yup. Please hang it up for me instead of throwing it on the floor." She knew him so well. After he had stashed away his costume and put on a pair of comfortable boxers, he flopped onto the bed... again. Bella shut off the light in the bathroom, after having finally gotten ready for bed.

"Tired already, Mr. Black?" He looked up at his small wife to see her in black. She knew what that color on her did to him. His eyes glazed over in desire. She sat down on the bed next to him. "There have been many tricks for you today. Ready for your treat?"

"Well, Mrs. Black, I've been ready for my treat the moment there was a trick," he said huskily, pulling Bella close to him. He kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle ever so softly.

"Happy Halloween, Bells."

**Awwwwww, they're so cute! Thanks for reading my one-shot! I'll try to write my new story as fast as I can, but no promises that it will be out anytime soon, since I'm so slow :( But thanks for sticking with me! Review please! Maybe I'll do another one-shot if this one gets a lot of love? Maybe?**

**You guys rock!**

** -Bella Wolff**


End file.
